Sin
by Terez
Summary: Alice and Jasper as non-vegetarian vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was making an Alice and Jasper desktop and the theme for it was Alice and Jasper as non-vegetarian vampires, then this storyline popped into my head.**

**Disclamier: All recognizable characters belong to Stephine Meyer no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**

Rain pelted down in thick sheets running down the stained glass windows in a continuous river. The church doors creaked open slowly, the Priests' head shifted upward watching as rain blew in through the opening, darkening the floor with water. "Hello," the priest called hesitantly as he shifted and squinted his eyes, trying in vain to see through the dark and the rain. A flash of lighting caused him to jump, as he stumbled back slightly when two figures suddenly appeared in the doorway.

They were both shrouded in dark heavy coats and large hats their heads tilted slightly down as they shielded their eyes from view. The taller and clearly male of the two held an umbrella above his own head and his much smaller female companion. The male reached back with a pale hand closing the door with a heavy thud then reached up closing the umbrella.

The priest took a deep breath trying to shake the nerves that had settled in the pit of his stomach, he could not help the feeling that these two were a bad omen. "Are you in need of some assistance?"

The small girl moved forward seeming to float along the carpeted floor causing his breath to hitch in his throat as he wondered ideally if she were an angel, given the way she moved. She came to a stop in front of him almost a foot away her head still bowed and her hands clasped in front of her. "Forgive us father," she began in a soft airy voice, reminding him of the chiming bells in the tower. "For we have sinned."

He stood stunned for a moment before smiling softly, finding that all thoughts of fear were gone as he stared down fondly at the small girl. "Right this way."

He could hear her suck in a deep breath through her nose unable to help his smile from growing when she sighed in relief as she let the breath go then licked her lips. He turned leading her to confessional booth stepping into his side and closing the door behind him. The only indication she had followed him was her door creaking on its old hinges as she opened and closed it.

"Bless me Father," she whispered softly causing him to lean in slightly to hear better. "For I have sinned. It has been," she stopped suddenly, humming to herself as she looked up into the corner with blood red eyes. "Quite some time," she settled on with a smile as she turned her eyes back to the screen. "Since my last confession."

"Let us began with the earliest one you can remember," he probed completely transfixed by her bell like voice.

She laughed softly as she shook her head "Oh it seems like a lifetime a ago. I'm a glutton," she said with a smile. "I can't help myself at all. Just the sound of a beating heart has my mouth watering."

"Beating heart?" he asked in confusion.

"I've killed hundreds of thousands for their blood, it's so…invigorating."

"Killed," the priest corked out as his heart began to pound in his chest.

She laughed gleefully in return "forgive us father, for we are about to sin."

His heart jumped to his throat as his door was ripped off its hinges clattering loudly to the ground. He could not help the gasp at the large figure that stood in the doorway. He was no longer wearing his hat and coat, showing a strong build, deathly pale skin and a mess of blond hair, his heart skipping a beat at the mans' red eyes.

"I'll never understand why you enjoy playin' with your food, darlin'," he said in a deep haunting voice, tinged with a southern accent.

"It's so much fun Jazzy," the girl said merrily as she bounded to his side wrapping an arm around his waist.

He smiled down at her tenderly reaching out to cup her chin, tilting her head upward. He leaned down pressing a kiss to her forehead then mumbled against her skin "Whatever you say."

The priest shot up from the corner darting past them as he ran desperately for the door, shaking when he was only a few feet from it. Then suddenly all of the wind was knocked out of him feeling as if he had slammed into a brick wall, landing hard on his backside as he crumbled to the ground.

"Where are you going?" the girls' voice rang confusedly in his ear.

He looked up to see her standing in front of him with a look of deep confusion, as if she could not fathom a reason for his attempted escape.

"You're the devil," he hissed at her then cried out in pain as he was jerked harshly from the ground.

"Call her that again," the blond growled once they were face to face. "And I'll rip out your tongue."

"Jasper's quite protective of me," the girl laughed brightly. "Such a gentleman."

The priest reached down with fumbling frantic fingers grabbing the silver cross around his neck as he shoved it in the other man's face "The power of Christ compels you! The power of-" he stopped when Jasper began to laugh loudly in his face followed quickly by the females' high laughter. He swallowed thickly then started again "The Power of Christ-"

"Give me that," Jasper said in irritation wrapping his fingers around the silver chain. He pulled it over the priest's head then jerked the cross from his stunned hand, as he stared in surprise when silver appeared to have no affect.

"Here Alice," Jasper said as he tossed the cross through the air.

Alice caught it easily, examining it in her hands with her persistent smile. "It's so beautiful," she said as she pulled it from her hand then looped it around her neck twice before letting it fall.

"Can we feed now," Jasper asked excitedly as his eyes began to hungrily roam the priests' body.

"Let him have a drink first," Alice insisted as she spun around and danced to the large basin of holy water by the front door.

"He doesn't need a drink Alice," Jasper snarled as he began to lick his lips.

"Don't be cruel Jasper," Alice chastised as she cupped some water into her hands laughing as the priest gasped again. "That doesn't affect us either," she said as she spun around then suddenly appeared in front of him. Alice held her hands up to him as Jasper forced his head down trying to get him to drink. The priest closed his eyes as he pressed his lips tightly together refusing her offering. "Fine," Alice said lively "don't say I didn't try to be nice." She pulled hands away and turned slightly tossing the water on the ground behind her.

Jasper reached up fisting the priests' hair into his hand and pulled his head to one side "ladies first."

The priest began to pray under his breath as Alice leaned forward pressing her mouth to his throat, her teeth sinking in as the Amen fell from his lips.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so, **_**so**_** pleased that you guys loved the last chapter as much as I loved writing it. I really was not planning on adding another chapter but you guys seemed to love non-vegetarian Jasper and Alice so much that I could not resist. **

**Also note that the chapters are not directly related.

* * *

**

The branch bowed slightly as a small figure shifted further out on it. "There's a whole family in there," Alice whispered excitedly as her red eyes lit up.

"Such an edger little thing," Jasper chuckled up at her from a lower branch.

Alice laughed as she dropped down onto his branch walking forward and wrapping herself around him. "You know you like it," she purred seductively.

Jasper placed his hands on her hips backing her up slightly "Not until after we feed."

Alice huffed as she pulled her arms from around his neck turning her back on him as she crossed her arms, "You and your stupid rules."

Jasper grinned as he rolled his eyes and shook his head. Reaching out he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his body as he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You know I'm more aggressive when I have not fed."

"I don't always want a gentleman in bed," Alice pouted. He was not a bad lover, far from it in her mind, though she had nothing to compare it too. It simply bothered her that he did not trust himself as much as she trusted him.

Jasper chuckled as he kissed a spot behind her ear "I could never live with myself if I hurt you."

Alice sighed as she turned in his grasp her protest dying on her lips at his stern look; it was one of the few things he refused to give her. "Fine," Alice growled in defeat as she turned back to the small house. Her face lit up instantly, it was not like her to stay upset. "Let's go play with our food."

She jumped down from the branch laughing boisterously as she danced through the tall grass. Her laugher filled the once silent field echoing back as she moved like a ghost closer to the house. Jasper jumped down from the tree following close at her heels grinning when a light in the house turned on.

Alice stopped laughing as she lunged for the porch landing loudly as the echo of her laughter died out. She began to shake the front door violently as Jasper jumped up onto the roof drumming a random pattern. He did not enjoy tormenting their victims as much as Alice, after discovering that he could sense the emotions of others feeding had become difficult for him. Alice had saved him though. The immense joy that she got from hunting and toying with her victims drowned out all the negative emotions, allowing him to be free of any form of depression.

Alice began to giggle followed by a screech as she drug her nails along the glass windows, darting in and out of sight as the humans panicked from with in their home. Moments later the front door slammed open causing Jasper head to snap up as he darted forward to investigate.

The father stood on the porch in his sleepwear searching his yard with a riffle. "Who's out here!" he called shakily as he repositioned his sweaty hands on the gun. His heart hammered away erratically in his chest as he pointed the gun at every small sound.

Jasper could not help but grin and shake his head 'Like lambs to the slaughter,' he thought.

"Show yourself!" the father shouted as his breathing picked up.

"You really shouldn't have said that," Alice snickered as she suddenly appeared in front of him causing the man to stumble back in surprise. Alice grinned as she reached up pressing her pale hand to his chest. Jasper could hear his sternum crack in two before he went flying back through the open door into the house, slamming into the back wall.

The wife shrieked as Alice turned her head up to him smiling, "Come on, diner's ready."

* * *

**A/N: This was originally going to be longer but this ending felt appropriate. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews.**

**Warnings: underage drinking and some curse words.

* * *

**

**Contacting the Dead**

A full moon lit up the old graveyard as rolling fog only added to its ominous look. The grass was tall with weeds sprouting up and old graves crumbling.

"Wahooo!" An adolescent male screamed at the top of his lungs waving the beer in his right hand in the air. He stumbled drunkenly along the uneven ground while the girl hanging off his shoulder slid off falling to the ground.

"Shhh!" she hissed loudly swinging her right hand up dropping her beer in the process as she smashed her fist finger to her face trying to hold it to her lips. "You're being too loud!" she shouted then dropped her finger looking around in confusion. "Where's m'beer," she slurred.

"You two are such drunks!" A man ahead of them shouted waving his own beer above his head.

"Fuck you, Kyle!" The other man shouted back trying to pull the girl to her feet. "Come on Cindy get up," he grumbled as she continued to sit on the ground her body nothing but dead weight.

"Here it is!" Cindy shrieked completely oblivious to her surroundings, grabbing the aluminum can, as she was yanked to her feet.

"Come on," Kyle shouted then took a drink of his beer. "We have to reach the center of the graveyard before midnight." A peel of soft girlish giggles erupted suddenly causing Kyle to stop as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. "What was that?" Kyle asked in a panic as his head darted around, the graveyard around him spinning slightly. Then it died out almost as rapidly as it had appeared.

"What's what?" Cindy asked in confusion.

"That creepy laughter!" Kyle shouted his voice an octave higher.

"Someone's gettin' scared," the other boy teased to the girl.

"I am not," Kyle yelled as he turned around, his face flush in embarrassment as he glared at them.

"Haha Derek's right you are scared " Cindy laughed.

"I am not!" He shouted again. "You two are going to the ones that are scared when we contact the dead," he said as he held up a cardboard box that read Ouija board. They continued walking for another few minutes, unaware that two pairs of red eyes were fallowing them. Kyle had finally decided that they were far enough in and brought their party to a stop.

"I call upon the spirits of the Quija board," Kyle called out loudly as they all held there fingertips on the pointer Cindy and Derek both looking unimpressed. "Are you out there spirits?" Kyle called again when nothing happened.

"Yes oh lame one," Derek called ominously before he began to sinker pulling his hands from the pointer. "God this is so stupid," He continued before taking another drink form his beer as Cindy pulled her hands away.

"You guys aren't even trying," Kyle accused as he pulled his hands away.

"That's because this is-" he was cut off by a sudden mysterious breeze his eyes widening as the pointer suddenly appeared over 'Hello'.

"Holly shit," Derek whispered, as all three were unable to pull their eyes from the pointer.

"Come on," Kyle said as he reached out fighting off a shake as he placed his hands on the pointer.

Derek grinned drunkenly as he placed his hands on the pointer nudging Cindy as she had yet to move. "Come on Cin, you aren't scared are you?" He challenged with a cocked eyebrow, figuring someone had moved it and in his drunken haze he had missed it.

Cindy pursed her lips as she quickly placed her fingers on the pointer.

"Hello spirit, could you tell us your name," Kyle requested as they all watched the pointer in expectation. Minuets had passed with nothing happing, leaving the group disappointed.

"It must have been the wind," Cindy said as she removed her hands from the pointer looking less tense.

"Yeah," Derek agreed as he pulled his hands away.

Kyle let out a discontented sigh as he pulled his hands away bringing his beer to his lips to take a drink. The moment the liquid touched his lips the sudden cool breeze returned causing Kyle to choke on the beer as the pointer shot across the board over the letter 'A'.

Everyone sat completely still watching hypnotically as the pointer shot all across the board. After the 'A' it moved to the 'L' then 'I' then 'C' finally coming to a stop on 'E'.

They all froze their eyes locked on one another as they tried to process what they had just seen.

"Did that really happen?" Cindy asked as her voice cracked.

"I don't want to play anymore," Derek said shot up as he stared down at the board fearfully.

"You can't leave yet, we have to say good bye," Kyle said adamantly, panic think in his voice.

"Fuck that! I don't want to touch that thing again!" Derek shouted as he began to back away from the board

"We can't just leave it open!" Kyle said as he lunged forward grabbing his friend by the arm to keep him from running off.

"Come on Derek we'll just say good bye then we'll leave," Cindy begged.

Derek glared down at the board before taking his seat, placing his hands on the pointer "Lets get this over with."

"Alice, we'd like to say good bye," Kyle said as he fought to keep his voice even. They all removed their hands figuring that as long as they were touching it Alice was not going to respond. Their hearts dropped to their stomachs as the pointer shot to the upper corner over 'No'.

Cindy let out a muffled cry as a tear slid down her cheek. Kyle reached out to grab the pointer sliding it back to the middle of the board as he urged his friends to touch the pointer. "We'd like to say good bye," Kyle tried again as his voice shook. They released the pointer watching in horror as it shot back over to the 'No.'

"Listen bitch," Derek shouted at the board as he stood again. "We're saying good bye."

"No," They all jumped as their heads turned in the direction of the new light famine voice. Their eyes widening as their panic increased at the deathly pale girl sitting casually on top gravestone. Her deathly pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight while her red eyes stared hauntingly at them.

Derek was the first to get his wits about him as he ran in the opposite direction. He only made it a few feet before what felt like claws drove into his back as a full weight was thrown against him pushing him face first down to the ground. "I don't take to kindly to the bitch comment," A male hissed loudly into his ear. Derek felt his blood run cold as Cindy screamed the sound cut off to gurgling, Kyle fallowing quickly in her footsteps. He tired to scream, his voice cut off as something sharp sunk into his neck feeling as if his whole life was being drained.

Alice giggled as she pulled her mouth from the girls' throat swaying slightly as she stood. "Whoa," Alice said as she tried to regain her balance blinking her eyes rapidly at the unfamiliar feeling.

Jasper chuckled as he reached out to steady her "You're a little drunk darlin'." He teased with a lazy grin.

"Drunk?" Alice laughed as she stumbled into his arms, throwing her head back to look at him as Jasper locked his arms around her waist to keep her from falling backward.

Jasper looked down as he nodded "Their blood contained alcohol."

"Are you drunk?" she questioned as she pressed her body against his trying to stable herself.

"A little. Not nearly as bad as you, though."

"Why not?" she questioned sounding like a small child.

Jasper laughed at her drunken questioning. "Cause darlin' you're like half my size," he explained as she began to sway side to side in his arms.

Alice laughed as she reached up and tugged him down while she pulled herself up pressing her lips to his in a drunken sloppy kiss, "I love you," Alice said as she went limp, trying to slip out of his arms and causing Jasper to support all of her weight.

"I love you too," Jasper said with a laugh as he scooped her off her feet leading her away from the graveyard.

"Good bye," Alice called with a girlish laugh over Jasper's shoulder, watching the three corpses with bright red eyes and a bloody smile.


End file.
